A Second Chance
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: De-aged and sent to another universe not exactly human by a flamboyant Death, Harry Potter grows up in a decidedly different situation then his previous life. Eventual SMHP, read the AN for more information. Slash!


**AN:** Read the AN below for an explanation of what is happening.

 **Warnings** : Incubus!Harry, SMHP, SLASH, reincarnatedbutstillwizard!Harry.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

{A second chance}

When the bullet hit it didn't hurt, there was an echoing gunshot, Hermione screaming his name as something slammed into his chest before everything went black. He woke up moments later, floating in an empty space who-knows-where. He spun around to survey his surrounding, his battle cloak twirling around his legs, and found nothing but pitch blackness.

 _Perhaps this is limbo._ He mused silently, sitting down with his arms crossed. Where ever he was, it was a lot better than the battle that he had just been in.

After Voldemort had been defeated the Wizarding world had finally become peaceful again, children could play out on the streets and Muggleborns didn't have to constantly worry that they were going to be killed. The peace had lasted for five short years, before their Minister of Magic decided that they had hidden from the Muggles for too long.

That was when everything turned into chaos once again. The Muggles saw them as a threat, said they would use their magic as means to gain the upper hand and promptly started a war. Unfortunately the Muggles were much more advanced when it came to technology and soon their machine guns and bombs started overwhelming even him.

The past few months had been harder than most, with Hermione morning Ron's death and Ginny having lost an arm in a suicide bombing their group was worse for wear. Hogwarts was their only sanctuary from the jets that flew above carrying bombs and soldiers that were armed with the newest technology the Muggles had come up with searching the streets.

The wards were too ancient for even the more advanced Muggles to find, and any surviving Wizard eventually ended up in the old castle. But even that lasted for a few moments, having the capability to continue to advance in their technology and adapt to any situation with ease the Muggles eventually made a sensor strong enough to even breach Hogwarts's wards.

They were even more determined to get through to Harry, thanks to their Muggleborn spies Harry was well informed when it came to his enemies, apparently he was high on their kill list after having stopped a bomb from destroying Knockturn Alley.

The situation worsened until a Muggle sniper had locked onto his form and shot him directly through his heart.

Now he was stuck in some sort of limbo with not even his family around.

Maybe he was getting punished, perhaps the number of Muggles he killed overrode the fact that he had defeated Voldemort, a crazed man, and saved the world from being in his control.

Or maybe this was his heaven? Perhaps the Gods thought he deserved some peace and quiet for once, but without even a book to pass the time he wasn't too sure if that was the case.

"I always thought you were very amusing master, your mind never fails to entertain me."

He turned around sharply, wand snapping up instinctually as the man suddenly appeared behind him. He didn't even sense the man approaching, despite his pink hair Harry could tell the stranger was dangerous if he could pull that off.

"Who are you and why did you call me master?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The man chucked, his odd yellow-green eyes sparkling behind his square glasses. "Mah mah, no need to pull out the wand master, I mean no harm." When Harry didn't move a muscle he sighed and placed a hand on his chest. "Believe me master I haven't been able to harm you since you were born, I certainly wouldn't be able to now. Not when you have mastered the deathly hallows."

Harry faltered at the man's words. "I lost the hallows years ago," He replied tersely, not liking the idea that they were once again appearing in his life. "Heck I even placed the Elder wand back in Dumbledore's tomb."

The pink-haired man grinned widely. "One cannot simply toss away three items made by death himself and assume they would simply vanish, I thought you were smarter than that master."

His hand falling down, Harry stared at the cheerful man in front of him, finally realizing who was standing before him. "You're death, aren't you?"

Death nodded and spun around as if showing off his white suit. "In the flesh, a pleasure to meet you at last master."

In all honesty Harry wasn't all that shocked, after living his life and experiencing everything he had seeing death wasn't too surprising. "Well what do you want?"

Death paused at his tone, eyeing him before cackling in delight. "So harsh master," he mock whined. "And to think I was going to give you another go at life."

The savior of the Wizarding world blinked at that and eyed the taller man, wondering if perhaps death was insane. "Why would you give me another chance?" He asked. "I don't think I even _want_ another chance, I'd much rather just join my parents in the after-life."

There at least he would be reunited with his Godfather and get to hug his parents for the first time.

"Silly human~ " Death sang cheerfully. "Did you forget that your Godfather passed through the veil of death? He may have shown up when you called, but his spirit is not residing in the same place that your parents are."

Ignoring the fact that his mind had once again been read, Harry asked, "Where is he then?"

Death hummed thoughtfully. "I think last time I felt his spirit he was accompanying one of my old friends in another universe."

"Another universe?" Harry echoed, eyes wide.

The pink-haired man waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, there are millions of different worlds that humans aren't aware of and all that jazz."

"And you say my Godfather is in one of the millions of universes, alive?" The wizard asked, wondering if perhaps he could talk Death into sending him there if he was going to be given a second chance. Sirius was one of the only people who had cared for him not because of his fame but simply because he was _Harry._ If there was a chance he could get Sirius back…

"Well his spirit lingers in the mortal world if that's what you're asking, but as for actually having a body he lost that when he fell through the veil."

Harry frowned. "So he's a ghost? How is he accompanying your friend if he's in spirit form? Is there wizards in that world as well?"

Death shook his head. "Not wizards, but there _are_ Shinigami and Demons."

Startled Harry tried to think about everything he knew about those two things, Shinigami were some sort of Japanese Death God that reaped souls and Demons were supernatural beings that ate souls. Both sounded like a threat to his Godfather who was currently in spirit form.

"I suppose if my friend forgets to keep an eye on him he _could_ get eaten." Death mused, looking upwards in thought. "In fact I'm sure a Demon would be all too happy to consume his soul."

"Send me there." Harry almost demanded, starting to panic the more Death agreed with the fact that Sirius could get eaten. "I refuse to allow a Shinigami or Demon take my Godfather away from me forever."

"So demanding." Death replied, not sounding all that bothered. "I suppose that's what happens when one is in a war and forced to lead unless he wants all his friends to die." He continued, and Harry winced.

When the Wizarding world had fallen into the war with the Muggles everyone had immediately looked up to him to lead, and with no choice but to he had reluctantly done so. If he had been in less of a serious situation he would have declined since he didn't like so much attention and people depending on him, but back then he _had_ to. The Wizarding world was out of options and he was the only one who everyone trusted enough to follow without questioning his loyalty.

He raked a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I apologize." Harry responded, pushing down his embarrassment.

Death chuckled. "No matter, I find that charming in a man." He purred, making a shiver roll down the Wizard's spine. "Confidence is a plus for me."

Slightly awkward Harry shuffled his feet, he wasn't all too new to flirts aimed his way, but the fact that Death himself was flirting was slightly odd. "So will you be able to send me?" He asked, trying to change the conversation.

The pink-haired man smiled, his odd colored eyes sparkling. "Of course, but I have one request."

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"You're going to be born with something a little extra this time around." Death started, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke. "Last time I held back since the Wizards are so picky when it comes to little things like this, but now that you're going into a relatively opened minded community I'm not holding back."

The Wizard rose a brow in confusion. "What do you mean 'something a little extra'?"

A wide grin formed on Death's face. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Wait so you're just going to do something to me without telling me what it is?" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide.

Death nodded. "No worries, it's just something that my friend will find very amusing."

So his body was going to be altered because Death's friend thought it would be funny, _great._ He didn't speak against it again though, from the sounds of it Death was very excited about the prospect of changing him for his own amusement. "As long as it's not an extra limb or something that would drive me insane I'll agree to your request." Harry finally complied, deciding that his Godfather was much more important.

Death waved a hand in his direction. "No need to worry master, I wouldn't deform your beautiful body in such a way, see it as a gift."

Right, a gift.

"We might as well get this show on the road." Death chirped. "Wouldn't want your Godfather getting eaten while we're chatting now do we?"

Harry sent him a strained smile, somehow Death seemed all too amused about this situation and it made him nervous.

The pink haired man suddenly raised his hand to the side, making the Wizard tense instinctually as a large sword half the size of his body suddenly appeared in his pale hands. "Now remember, I'd stay away from Demons if I were you, if they know what you are I'm afraid they would take you away before I could do anything."

"Why are you giving me this gift then if it's so dangerous?" Harry asked eyeing the large sword as it started to glow.

Death shrugged, swinging the sword so it was pointed toward the Wizard's chest. "Like I said, my friend will find it amusing."

Before Harry could reply, the sword was swiftly stabbed through his chest making his eyes widen in shock. There was no pain though, only a sharp tingling that spread through his body like wild-fire in a dry field of grass.

"Good luck master." Death said, his face suddenly serious as their gazes connected. "Make sure you save your Godfather, I don't give humans a second life often, even if they happen to be my master."

His vision faded as the man spoke, and the wizard opened his mouth to respond though no words came out. He stared at Death questioningly as his conscious started to slip out of his grasp, finally giving in and falling unconscious.

{A second chance}

Perched on a roof with a small bundle wrapped in a green cloth in his arms Death peered down at the small shop, a grin forming on his face when he sensed his dear friend along with his companion inside.

The small being stirred in his arms, making him turn his attention to his now very young master. A small dark-haired child with his small fists holding onto his blanket slept despite the humans chatting below them, he looked like a normal human but if one looked hard enough he could spot two small black horns on his head.

Perhaps changing his master into an Incubus wasn't the greatest idea but he was becoming so _bored_ with all the Shinigami surrounding him. Unlike most of his kind, Death took a liking toward Demons, sure the fact that they ate his souls was extremely annoying, but all of them were _very_ good looking. With their dark hair, glowing red eyes and sinful presence how could one say no?

Giggling to himself, the pink-haired man jumped off the rooftop and landed on the cobblestone pathway without a sound. He waited for a moment, making sure the inhabitants of the store hadn't noticed him before proceeding further.

One would think that he was foolish for turning his master into a Demon, in fact it would have been logical to turn him into a Shingami, but how boring was that? Just imagine, a Demon who was the Master of Death, two being who hated each other merged together to create his master.

His master was more of a Demon then a Shinigami, with a little bit of Wizarding magic added in. Though his startling green eyes were usually ones that Shinigami held the Demon blood that now ran through his veins had immediately overpowered any chance of him being some sort hybrid.

Death wasn't too surprised, Shinigami were strong but Demons were created with sin and hellfire, while they were well matched physically, the Demon's DNA was too vicious. It ate away at any disease, flu or other DNA that dared to try to intrude in his master's body.

Finally he reached the door and set the sleeping bundle down in front of the door. Oh he could already imagine how angry his master would be for him daring to do such a thing.

"Have fun little master." He cooed softly. "I just did most of the work for you and found your beloved Godfather, now all you have to do is make sure you both survive."

He reached forward and knocked on the door, disappearing within seconds without a sound.

{A second chance}

Moments later the door was flung open and a man with long silver hair peered out into the dark alleyway. "Hello~?" He called, his head turning left and right to search for the person who had knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the inside and the silver-haired man shrugged. "No one it seems, perhaps I've finally gone nuts."

"Finally? You're already far past that point Undies." The voice replied with a snicker.

The Undertaker put a hand on his head dramatically. "Your little nickname hurts Sirius dear, it's like a shot to my heart every time you say it." He went to close the door but paused when he spotted something green on the ground.

"Hmm, now what in the heavens could this be?" He wondered out-loud, crouching down and peering at the small bundle. "Ohhh a child, perhaps it was some whores that she couldn't take care of."

A man appeared behind him, his body see-through as he too stared down at the child with dark eyes. "You know it sorta looks like my Godson when he was a child, Harry had the same crazy hair and chubby cheeks when he was a babe."

The Undertaker snickered and reached a long finger to poke at the cheek with a dark finger nail. "It is rather squishy, I wonder if it's dead from the cold yet."

As if to prove itself very much the opposite the babies eyes snapped open, revealing a startling green that Sirius had only seen on two people in his life. Mouth dropping Sirius stared in shock. "P-prongslet?"

Those painfully familiar eyes turned toward him, the small body stilling as their gazes met.

"Merlins beard." The black breathed in awe, crouching down so he could inspect his Godson. "It _is_ you."

Undertaker tittered excitedly, a wide grin forming on his face. "How delightful, you never told me your Godson was an Incubus Sirius dear."

His dark eyes snapped to the Shinigami's hidden face. "H-huh? What do you mean?"

Undertaker grabbed his Godson up with surprisingly careful hands and stood up, closing the door before heading further inside. Sirius followed after, feeling slightly jealous that the taller male could touch his Godson.

Being a spirit meant no human could see him, though a select few could sometimes feel his cold presence, and it also meant he couldn't pick anything up, which sadly included Harry.

The silver-haired man went closer to one of their lights so that they could see the small child better. "See here?" He pushed the dark hair aside near the top of Harry's head, revealing two black hons that nearly blended in with the hair surrounding them. "Incubus have horns like this unlike normal Demons, it's mostly on males since they want to attract a lover to share the bed with them, though sometimes the more submissive males don't have horns like their female counter parts called Succubus's."

Both Harry and Sirius listened to him quietly, taking in as much as they could. "Why is my Godson an Incubus? He was one hundred percent human when I last saw him."

The small baby babbled something they didn't understand, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing in a familiar sign of anger. Sirius cocked a brow at his Godson in confusion. "Sorry Prongslet I don't understand baby."

Undertaker peered down at the baby, surveying him silently for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. "Oh-ho~" He suddenly sang, nearly shaking in happiness. "I suspect this was my dear friends doing, he always delighted in playing with his masters."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously.

Undertaker tittered excitedly. "What I'm saying Sirius dear, is that your Godson somehow became Master of Death and was delivered to my doorstep by Death himself."

Suddenly understanding Sirius turned to his Godson, remembering when he had been summoned to the forest along with Lilly, James and Remus. "Oh Harry, you always get yourself caught up in the worst sort of trouble don't you?"

His Godson seemed to sigh as much as a baby could.

"I guess we have no choice but to raise him since Death went through the trouble to bring him to my doorstep." Undertaker commented, seeming all too happy to do so. "This is so very entertaining."

Somehow Sirius knew leaving Undertaker to take care of his Godson was a very bad idea. The death obsessed man was handful to deal with, he couldn't imagine him actually taking care of a child without doing something terribly wrong.

And thus the life of Harry Potter began anew, this time with a family _slightly_ different than the one he had grown up with on his first go.

Note the heavy sarcasm there.

{A second chance}

 **AN:** So if it isn't already obvious I'm starting this story anew, there's lots of reasons but the biggest is because I feel like in the other story Harry is a mixture of too much. So in this he is just an Incubus who happens to be the Master of Death. This story is going to be _very_ different than the other but still hold similar aspects.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes and tell me what you think of the rebooted version of 'Not reincarnation, a second chance!'


End file.
